Up all Night
by Shimysol
Summary: Naruto vive junto a Sasuke, su compañero de alquiler. Un día en que el rubio llegaba muy cansado, se prepara para su pelea matutina con el frío Uchiha, y pierde. Al estar renegando, alguien toca la puerta a altas horas de la noche. Un poco temeroso, Naruto llama a Sasuke y juntos salen a comprobar de que se trata. Nada los prepara para lo que les espera. Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

En la puerta de mi casa

Naruto llegaba muy cansado, era de noche, las últimas horas de clases en la mañana habían sido una total tortura. Aún recordaba la chillona voz de su docente reprendiéndole por haberse quedado dormido en medio de las clases, esa vocecita aún hacía eco en su cabeza y al momento había amenazado con romperle los tímpanos. Era una total tortura que ni siquiera había desaparecido durante toda la tarde, y parte de la noche, que había estado en la casa de uno de sus compañeros. Se detenía frente a la puerta café de su casa, sacaba las llaves que tenía en su bolsillo izquierdo y se disponía a abrir la puerta. Pero antes de introducir la llave, la puerta se habría y dejaba ver la imagen de un muchacho un poco más alto que él, de piel muy blanca, cabello y ojos negros. El muchacho estaba solo con unos pantalones y su piel estaba cubierta con perlitas de sudor. Sasuke Uchiha. La mirada que el pelinegro le dedicaba era intimidante y amenazadora.

Naruto se preguntaba si estaba en serios problemas por como Sasuke lo escrutaba con aquellos ojos oscuros. Sus interrogantes se disiparon cuando percibía la semidesnudes de su compañero de alquiler.

-¡Ponte una maldita camisa!-Gritaba, exasperado, mientras sentía como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y se tapaba el rostro con las manos.- ¡Te dije miles de veces que dejes de creerte exhibicionista!

-Si ni el dueño se queja no tengo porque hacerte caso-Soltaba fríamente mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a Naruto, ya no tenía esa mirada amenazadora-. Pensé que eras Sakura, la loca me siguió y se plantó durante más de una hora delante de la puerta para que le abriera. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber dejado que me la presentaras.-Sasuke soltaba una largo suspiro.

Naruto se sentía un poco culpable por haberle presentado a Sakura hace solo un mes, y es que la pelirosada se había pegado a Sasuke como chicle y no le dejaba tranquilo, todo era culpa suya. Si al menos no hubiera insistido a Sasuke en que le acompañara a una fiesta a la que le habían invitado, se supone que lo había hecho porque le asfixiaba la actitud antisocial que el Uchiha tenía, aunque solo le había conseguido una acosadora, que por cierto era su amiga, y que Sasuke despreciaba.

-Lo siento- Decía Naruto.

-No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado, pero me sorprende su grado de insistencia.-Sasuke cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a la sala, prendía el televisor y no hacía caso cuando Naruto le traía una camisa para que se la ponga. ¡Que Sasuke estuviera estudiando medicina nada tenía que ver con que exhibiera el cuerpo humano cada vez que estaba en casa!

-Te dije que si el dueño no se queja, no me obligarías a ponerme ropa, me hace calor.

Claro que el dueño se quejaba, Naruto era el dueño de la casa, pero claro, Sasuke no sabía eso.

-¡Serás! ¡Estamos en invierno! –Era verdad, la temperatura del día era baja, pero Sasuke no sentía nada, de seguro por haber estado haciendo ejercicio hasta antes de que él entrara-Me toca ver el canal del Ramen, dame el control de la televisión-Extendía la palma y trataba de ser serio al igual que él. Sasuke solo lo miraba de manera imperdurable. El rubio no aguantaba la risa-No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan serio todo el tiempo-Se carcajeaba, pero, al observar la cara de fastidio que el pelinegro ponía, dejaba de burlarse-. Ya, es en serio, me toca elegir la programación hoy- Extendía la palma nuevamente.

El semblante de Sasuke formaba una sonrisa traviesa.

-Apostemos, a menos que tengas miedo de perder ...

-Que sean dos de tres, mi programa ya va a comenzar- Era cierto, el canal del ramen exhibiría una nueva forma de cocinado instantáneo de ese producto a las 10 PM.

Sasuke se hacía a un lado del sofá para darle campo de sentarse, Naruto tronaba los dedos y se sentaba, sabía que nunca le ganaría a Sasuke en otras clases de apuestas, pero con el Piedra Papel o Tijera nadie sabía.

-Uno De los tres-Naruto perdía.

-Una dos tres-Naruto ganaba.

-Uno De los tres-Naruto perdía.

Sasuke sonreía con prepotencia mientras que Naruto hacía su berrinche matutino como cada vez que perdía. El rubio cruzó los brazos molesto y se giró a ver la televisión, no le iba a dar el gusto de irse para dejarlo solito con la tele.

A Sasuke pareció no importarle su actitud y siguió mirando la película de acción que estaba dando.

-Ahhhh-Naruto bostezaba, tenía sueño pero se negaba a dormir antes que el pelinegro, además de que, como el día siguiente empezaba el fin de semana, no tendría que alistarse para ir a la universidad.

Sasuke se levantó, la película había terminado.

-Voy a bañarme- Avisó. Luego salió de la sala.

Naruto se abalanzó rápidamente hacía el control y cambió al canal del Ramen. Para su mala suerte, el programa que quería ver había finalizado. Miró de forma asesina la puerta por donde Sasuke había salido hace cinco minutos.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. ¿Quién sería a esas horas? Ya eran las once de la noche.

Muy a su pesar se levantó a ver de quién se trataba, cuando abrió la puerta se quedó muy quieto.

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Sasuke!-Naruto se quedaba en la puerta y observaba el bulto envuelto en trapos que estaba en su entrada.- ¡Sasuke! ¡Sas…!-Se callaba abruptamente por el tic tac que se escuchaba del bulto. Sabía que exageraba pero… ¿había la probabilidad de que esa cosa fuera una bomba?

-Que quieres, dobe. Me estaba bañando.-Sasuke también callaba al ver por encima de los hombros de Naruto.

-Fíjate que es-Decía temeroso Naruto, no es que se sintiera asustado… Vale, sí, se sentía asustado.

-Naruto, estoy con solo una toalla en la cintura.

El rubio volteaba a verle y, ciertamente, Sasuke solo tenía una toalla en la cintura. Con su cara roja por la incomodidad, agarraba de la mano a Sasuke y lo empujaba afuera.

-Solo fíjate que es.

-Joder, Naruto, hace frío.

-Eras tú quien se quejaba del calor, teme, déjalo yo lo haré.

Naruto salía y junto a Sasuke se acercaba, con un poco de temblor, sus dedos tomaban la tela que cubría al bulto y la levantaba.

Ambos habrían los ojos sorprendidos.

-Joder-Decían al unísono.

No sabían cómo reaccionar, ¿Qué hacía un bebe en la entrada de su casa?

* * *

><p>Ya primer capi. Espero les guste.<p>

¿reviews?


	2. Alguien nuevo en la ¿familia?

Alguien nuevo en la… ¿familia?

Sasunaru yaoi

OoC (Porque aunque trate de que tengan la misma personalidad que en el anime me es muy difícil y esto es lo que sale)

Soy malhablada así que hay groserías

Sasuke Uchiha, así se llamaba. Él era un joven de piel muy blanca, ojos y cabellos negros, y, según todas las chicas que se cruzaban en su camino, él era jodidamente guapo, el chico perfecto para todas ellas. Con un rostro y cuerpo perfecto, Sasuke tenía un carácter igual de jodidamente molesto. Tenía 20 años y se encontraba cursando el segundo año en la carrera de medicina, sus padres eran dueños de una de las empresas más exitosas del país, cosa que a él no le iba ni le venía. Es más, estaba harto de pertenecer a esa sociedad en la que su familia se empeñaba en permanecer, sobre todo su padre. No, Sasuke no quería ser controlado por aquellos hilos invisibles que desde un principio intentaban manipularle a su antojo, no quería ser controlado por los demás. Esa era la razón de su carácter fuerte, serio, antisocial, hostil, implacable, dominante y con un jodido complejo de que todo el mundo se encontraba a sus pies, un total ególatra. Hace dos meses que había salido de casa, su madre le suplicó que no lo hiciera, pero ella debía entender, ya era hora de que el pichón abandone al nido. Porque con 20 años él no se sentía tan pichón.

Ahora, Sasuke se encontraba viviendo con un hiperactivo muchacho de su misma edad. Naruto. El muchacho más insistente que había conocido en toda su vida. Un rubio de carácter apasionado, sincero, espontaneo, y tan jodidamente molesto al igual que un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna. Así de molesto. Sasuke se dio cuenta del empeño que tenía el rubio por intentar ganarle en cualquier clase de competencia. Y a pesar de que la popularidad de Naruto no se debiera tanto por su imagen física, aunque también tenía conquistado el corazón de muchas, era por la clara facilidad con la que entablaba amistades, cosa totalmente opuesta a él.

Por eso, era difícil imaginar que esos dos muchachos, que eran tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite, ahora se encontraran viviendo en la misma casa, muy cerca uno del otro. Tratando de convivir como dos personas civilizadas, aunque eso es mucho exagerar, sobre todo cuando Naruto insistía por revanchas en cada uno de los juegos que perdía, al igual que el peculiar día en que lo conoció. Lo mejor de todo era que como castigo por eso, el Uchiha obligaba al Uzumaki a cumplirle distintas peticiones, entre esas estaba: cocinar, limpiarle la habitación, dejarle la televisión a su total disposición, lavar los platos, y muchas otras cosas más que hacían que Naruto, por la vergüenza, exigiera una revancha donde nuevamente perdía. Simplemente la cara de fastidio que ponía el rubio, le proporcionaba una satisfacción infinita que no conseguía molestando a nadie más.

Como se decía en un principio, Sasuke se mudó hace dos meses para ser compañero de alquiler de Naruto, manteniendo con él una relación de odio-amistad, negándose a perder contra el otro, aunque claramente el Uchiha ganaba siempre.

Para Sasuke, el que haya decidido aceptar compartir el pago del alquiler con el rubio, por una casa muy grande, ubicada en un muy buen lugar de la cuidad y sobre todo por el precio de oferta en que se encontraba el alquiler, esa situación era totalmente irracional, porque… ¿Quién rayos habría creído alguna vez que se encontraría conviviendo con el exasperante de Naruto? Apenas y acababa de aceptarlo.

Pero ahora, encontrándose agachado en la entrada de su casa después de haber sido llamado por un Naruto preocupado, cubierto solo con una toalla, enfriándose los huesos como nunca antes, viendo como una bebé dormía en lo que parecía una cuna, incapaz de reaccionar. Definitivamente, esa situación se le escapaba de las manos, Sasuke creyó estar sufriendo una pesadilla.

-Joder- Decían los dos al unísono.

Rayos, rayos, rayos. Eso ya no era divertido, no es como si en algún momento lo hubiera sido, pero era tan irracional que creyó estar alucinando.

Sasuke vio como Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar, tomó la cuna con ambos brazos y la levantó para ingresar con ella a la casa.

-Pero qué haces, Dobe-Soltaba aún sin salir de la sorpresa.

-¿No es obvio, Teme?-Naruto se detenía y lo observaba- El bebé se enfermará si no lo metemos a la casa, o me vas a decir que no hace frío afuera-Y ahí fue cuando Sasuke sintió el helado aire recorrerle hasta la más pequeña de sus células. En un momento los dientes empezaron a castañearle para chiste del rubio, quien fue callado con una asesina mirada. Luego ambos ingresaban a la casa.

-No es un bebé, es una bebé, usuratonkachi.- Le divertía la cara de sorpresa del rubio-¿Acaso no te dice nada la ropa rosa que tiene puesta?-Sí, a Sasuke le satisfacía mucho ver la cara roja de vergüenza que el Uzumaki ponía cada vez que quedaba en mal.

-Pe-pero, si tiene cubierta su cabecita-Intentaba defenderse.

-Tan dobe como siempre-Sasuke soltaba un exagerado suspiro de cansancio y su cara mostraba una media sonrisa cínica, claramente divertido por avergonzar al Uzumaki-A menos que seas ciego o un total ignorante, te darías cuenta de que esa es una niña.

-¡Teme…!

-Ah, y no hagas ruido, la puedes despertar.

-Vete a la mierda.-Soltaba Naruto en un susurro.

Sasuke relucía su actitud prepotente sintiéndose superior ante todo. Naruto era fácil de perturbar. Aunque claramente esa no era una situación donde podía ponerse a pensar sobre lo tonto que era su compañero de alquiler. Tenía que pensar en la situación actual, una bebé no aparece en la puerta de alguien así por así.

Naruto acomodaba la cuna en el sofá de la sala y Sasuke se acercaba más a la niña. Era una bebé muy bonita, de una piel blanca y delicada, con la cabeza cubierta con un paño, que evitaba ver el color de su cabello, vestida con ropas muy abrigadas, y dormía tranquilamente sin saber el lío mental que había creado en esos muchachos.

-Debemos llevarla a servicios infantiles, mañana a primera hora del día…

-Es tu hija, Teme…- Naruto le había quitado, de manera delicada, el paño que cubría la cabeza de la niña-. Es tu hija-repetía.

Sasuke fruncía el ceño.

-Que tenga el pelo negro, no significa que sea mi hija.-Soltaba el Uchiha de manera cortante, no podía permitirse una paternidad achacada, él siempre usaba protección, además estaba ese hecho importante de que… Había estado en abstinencia por más de un año, decisión que había tomado porque, como futuro médico, estaba al tanto de todos los tipos de enfermedades venéreas que se transmitían a través del sexo, y el condón nunca era seguro. Además de que no había una mujer que cumpliera sus expectativas. Pero claro, no podía decirle eso a Naruto, su ego jamás se lo permitiría.

-¡No lo niegues, Teme! ¡Eres el padre de esta niña! Mira, si es igual de pálida que tú, tienen el mismo color de cabello ¡Es tu hija! ¡Todas las chicas te persiguen, de seguro no aguantaste y te llevaste una a la…a la… Es tu hija!- De alguna u otra forma, las mejillas de Naruto adquirieron un llamativo color carmesí mientras miraba desafiante a Sasuke.

-No es mi hija, Dobe. La conclusión a la que llegas es absurda, tal vez…-Un chillido de alegría los interrumpía, ambos giraban la cabeza para ver a la niña que ya había despertado. Ella movía sus manos, sonriéndole a las personas que tenía adelante. Sasuke la observó detenidamente y luego se giró hacia Naruto-Es tu hija, usuratonkachi.

-Increíble -decía Naruto mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura de la cuna-. Somos padres, Sasuke-Esa oración provocó un tic en el ojo derecho del Uchiha. Estaba de broma… ¿verdad?

-Tiene tus ojos, Dobe. Lo que dice que esa niña es tu hija.

-No-Negaba con la cabeza-. Aún soy virgen…- Sasuke veía como Naruto interrumpía sus palabras de golpe, tal vez eso era algo que nadie sabía, una información de oro que ahora tenía en sus manos. La vergüenza hacía que el rubio tuviera la cara muy colorada y lo mirara desafiante y sin retractar su palabra

Sasuke alzaba una ceja interrogante y ponía todo su autocontrol en evitar reírse a carcajadas, una sonrisa torcida hacía la aparición en su mirar y la burla se notaba en sus ojos oscuros, con un brillo fugaz.

-Con que virgen ¿eh?-Soltaba de manera prepotente. Naruto volteaba el rostro hacía la niña, incapaz de conservar el contacto visual por sentirse avergonzado.

-Por eso digo que es tu hija, Teme.

-No, aunque no soy virgen-recalcaba las palabras con supremasía-, como futuro médico conozco los tipos de riesgos con los que corre una persona al tener sexo. Y no puedo darme el lujo de adquirir una de esas enfermedades. La verdad es que soy muy exigente, usuratonkachi- Sasuke sellaba sus palabras con un una sonrisa de "mi inteligencia no tiene límites" y Naruto soltaba un bufido molesto.

Sasuke observaba como el rubio levantaba a la niña en sus brazos y la arrullaba mientras ella le sonreía feliz. Una imagen completamente enternecedora para cualquiera y él no era la excepción. Por lo tanto, debía actuar rápido, si Naruto se apegaba a la niña, y conociendo como era, de seguro que la adoptaría. Y él no estaba para hacer de niñera de nadie, además de que solo era un inquilino al igual que Naruto.

-Baja a la niña, Naruto. No debes encariñarte con ella, mañana la llevaremos a servicios infantiles.

-Pero si es muy bonita, Sasuke ¿No te parece encantadora?-El Uchiha miraba a la niña, ella le sonreía divertida.

-Sabes… Siempre quise tener hermanos-Sasuke vio como Naruto sonreía mientras hablaba y tenía a la bebé en sus brazos, el pelinegro se quedaba perplejo ante esa situación-. Pero ella no sería una hermana, sería como mi hija.-Sasuke movía la cabeza para alejar la ensoñación contagiosa de Naruto e iba a su habitación a cambiarse.

Al regresar, se encontró con un Naruto haciendo caras tontas para sacarle sonrisas escandalosas a la niña. Debía parar eso. Miró la cuna y vio un papel entre las mantas, rápidamente la tomó y llamó la atención de Naruto para comenzar a leerla.

_Lamento mucho la molestia. Yo, la madre de esa niña que se encuentra con ustedes, en verdad lo siento mucho, lamento ponerles en esa clase de situación, pero me encuentro desesperada. Mi esposo murió y mi familia intentó alejarme de mi hija, Yo amo tanto a la niña que ustedes seguramente tienen en sus brazos, ella es mi angelito y la quiero más que a nada en este mundo, me duele mucho tener que dejarla a su cuidado. No la estoy abandonando, jamás haría eso, pero debo evitar que mi familia la encuentre, mi hija corre peligro conmigo y yo no quiero que nada malo le pase. La amo demasiado. Solo les pido tres meses, solo ese tiempo para que pueda solucionar mi situación. Yo regresaré por ella y la llevaré conmigo. Pero solo eso, tres meses, sé que no tengo el derecho de pedir que no la lleven a un hogar de niños, pero es mi hija y la que quiero mucho, yo regresaré por ella. Solo cuídenla hasta ese momento, no la dejen desamparada como yo lo estoy haciendo, aún a costa de mi propia voluntad. Es mi hija y la amo. Por favor. Solo tres meses. Cuiden a Mysol por mí durante ese tiempo._

-Te llamas Mysol. Pero qué lindo nombre te cargas, bonita-Naruto hablaba mientras mecía a la niña en sus brazos. Sasuke no entendía esa tranquilidad que embargaba a su conpañero de alquiler, pero al leer pudo notar que el papel arrugado estaba un poco húmedo, de seguro por las lágrimas que habían caído sobre él al escribirlo.

-Naruto, debemos llevarla…

-Solo tres meses, Teme. Es poco tiempo, nosotros podemos.

-¿Nosotros? No, Naruto. Yo no. Si esa niña se va a quedar tu estarás a cargo de ella-Sasuke daba a mostrar su lado indiferente.

-¿Eso significa que puede quedarse?-Preguntó, emocionado, Naruto. Sasuke asintió.

-Solo tres meses-El Uchiha observó por última vez esa imagen enternecedora de Naruto cargando a la bebé, jugando y haciéndole caras tontas para que ella sonriera.

-Gracias, Sasuke.-Naruto mecía a la niña-. cuidaré de ella. Mysol estará muy bien conmigo, ¿No es así, Mysol?-Le hablaba a la niña mientras Sasuke lo observaba.

El Uchiha se dirigió a su habitación no estando muy seguro de si Naruto sabría cómo cuidar a un bebé. Pero él no podía involucrarse mucho, la estupidez de Naruto podía ser contagiosa y eso solo traería problemas.

Un sentimiento raro se alojaba en lo más profundo de su interior.

Hola, espero les guste y no se olviden de comentar :)


	3. Convivencias

_**Advertencias:**_

_**-Sasunaru**_

_**- Yaoi, en palabras más entendibles: relación homosexual. Y si aún no entiendes: un hombre besando a otro hombre (aunque aún falta para esa escena XD). Nadie te está obligando a leer, y no, esa pistola que se encuentra en tu cabeza es falsa (más le vale al que me la vendió que sí funcione)**_

_**-OoC, porque aunque intento que los personajes mantengan sus respectivas actitudes, me es difícil.**_

_**-Los personajes no son míos, eso ya todos lo saben, yo solo los uso por diversión propia para que Sasuke le haga cosas indecorosas a Naruto XD Aunque no cosas fuertes. Estos grandiosos personajes le pertenecen al grandísimo de Kishimoto que se negó a darnos un final Sasunaru. Que le den XD (al igual que a Naruto XDDD pero solo Sasuke tiene ese privilegio x))**_

_**-Odio irracional contra Sakura Haruno**_

_**-Horrores ortográficos, porque soy humana y me equivoco. Si hay algo mal me hacen saber, por favor, los escritores aspiramos a mejorar.**_

_**-Groserías, porque soy una chica que se desahoga con la escritura, y frustrada al no poder insultar a los demás en voz alta.**_

_**.oO°¨°Oo..oO°**__ Holito a todos los que se hayan pasado a leer este fic, les invito a participar del Segundo "Bombardeo Sasunaru" que durará del 15 al 30 de enero. Explicaciones y demás, abajo. XD __**°Oo..oO°¨°Oo**__._

**Dedicatoria: **Este capítulo está dedicado a "Guest" por comentar y, a pesar de haberme llamado malvada, me incitó a escribirlo con su review.

_Miles de gracias también a las personitas que agregaron a este fic como su favorito y lo siguen:_

Sayume-kazeki, mirizore, DemonBlackStar, Moon-9215, Naruko96, Yui cervantes-

* * *

><p><strong>.o°¨°Oo..oO°¨°Oo..oO° Convivencia °Oo..oO°¨°Oo..oO°¨°o.<strong>

Naruto era hijo de una acaudalada familia dueña de las empresas Kyubi, líder del sector financiero y conocida a nivel internacional por su intuición al invertir en pequeñas empresas que se elevaban exitosas, subyugadas bajo la tutela del Director General Minato Namikaze, su padre, y la inversora mayoritaria Kushina Uzumaki, su madre. Naruto podía considerarse alguien muy afortunado por esas razones, pero no, el rubio vivía su vida sin que su posición económica le influenciara. Sus padres pensaban al igual que él a la hora de separar el trabajo de la vida familiar, por esa razón, eran una familia muy unida que no se fijaba en la posición económica de los demás, en fin, eran una familia sencilla a pesar de poseer una gran fortuna.

Naruto era un joven alegre y jovial que había decidido salir de casa luego de haber concluido su primer año en la universidad. Sus amigos, entre ellos Shikamaru, Kiba , Ino, Sakura, Chouji, entre otros pocos más, estaban al tanto de su posición económica, pero eso no era inconveniente. Él solo quería pasar desapercibido como un chico normal, claro que su persona llamaba mucho la atención por otras razones: alegría, entusiasmo, sinceridad, amabilidad, persistencia, sobre todo eso, mucha persistencia. Por eso no se negó a responder a la ofensa de cierto muchacho de pelo azabache, el fatídico día cuando inició su segundo año en la universidad. Un muy grave error, porque no contaba que después de ese día le hicieran pasar la vergüenza de su vida. Aún le producía escalofríos recordarlo.

El rubio se había mudado. Su nuevo hogar resultó ser una casa de dos pisos demasiada grande para él. Lo peor de todo es que Naruto odiaba la Soledad, jamás en su vida le había gustado estar solo. Y el estar rodeado de esas paredes imponentes, sin ninguna compañía, le había hecho poner un aviso en el periódico donde ofertaba la renta de una habitación en su casa, no es que no quisiera avisarles a sus amigos sobre eso, simplemente no quería molestarlos. Tampoco se había quejado, sus padres no lo sabían. Y para cuando quiso darse cuenta de su error al pasarle por la cabeza las consecuencias que traería convivir con un extraño, el timbre de su puerta sonaba insistentemente, y él, a punto de realizar la llamada para cancelar lo del anuncio. Cuando fue a abrir la puerta grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su más grande contrincante-como había decidido llamarlo-, Sasuke Uchiha. Se removió incómodo y sin pronunciar nada al tener esa mirada oscura sobre él.

— ¿Aún está disponible el cuarto de alquiler?-Había preguntado el Uchiha sin ninguna emoción—Necesito saber dónde está el dueño para hablar con él—Sasuke ingresaba sin pedir permiso y observaba todo a su alrededor. Naruto era el dueño, pero por alguna razón no se lo dijo, además de que estaba furioso por la inmediata intrusión a su morada.

—No se encuentra, pero puedes hablar conmigo. Soy el encargado, lo que tengas que decir, dímelo a mí.

—No creo que puedas ayudarme en nada, ¿Dónde está la habitación?—Y sin dejar que Naruto contestara, subió las escaleras molestando al rubio con su petulancia y actitud prepotente.

— ¡Teme!-Gritó con mucha rabia, Sasuke sabía siempre cómo sacarlo de sus casillas y disfrutar de ello. A Naruto aún no se le sacaba de la cabeza el que su alma descansaría en paz el día en que lograra vencer al Uchiha en cualquier cosa por tonta que sea, he ahí el gran plan. Tener cerca a Sasuke Uchiha para conocer sus debilidades y poder vencerle al fin, porque, aunque odiara admitirlo, el pelinegro siempre ganaba, y la mayoria le veían como la perfección en persona. Arg, que arrogante podía ser.

Naruto subió las escaleras para alcanzar al pelinegro. Cuando hubo llegado al cuarto que se encontraba disponible, un ligero tic nervioso apareció en su ceja derecha. ¡Sería Cabrón! Sasuke dormía tranquilamente como si esa fuera su cama, ese su cuarto y estuviera en su casa. Oh, no, eso sí que no.

Olvidándose del plan de dejarlo quedarse para descubrir sus debilidades, Naruto se arremangó las mangas de la camisa y con una expresión ceñuda se acercó a la cama a zancadas dispuesto a sacar a golpes a Sasuke.

— ¡Despierta, bastardo!—Naruto removía al Uchiha con toda la fuerza que tenía. El pelinegro no parecía querer despertar—. ¡Si no te levantas ahora te sacaré a patadas, Teme!

Naruto estaba a punto de estrellar su puño en la blanca mejilla del Uchiha cuando recibió una fuerte patada en el estómago que le quito el aliento y le hizo caer, dejándole el trasero muy adolorido. Ese Teme le había pateado y de paso se reía en sueños. Esto requería de la más macabra venganza.

Uzumaki corrió a la habitación continua y regresó rápidamente con muchos marcadores de colores en las manos. La venganza comenzaba. Destapó el primer marcador y lo acercó lentamente a la cara blanquecina. ¿Cómo se vería Sasuke con unos graciosos bigotes negros, círculos rojos dibujados en sus mejillas, lagrimas rosadas en sus pómulos y la combinación de estrellas verdes y azules en todo el espacio que quede disponible? Imaginándoselo, Naruto no pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas de satisfacción que fueron acalladas por la sorpresa de ser estirado del brazo para caer en la cama, soltando todos los marcadores. El maldito Teme le había descubierto, ¿pero cómo?

No, aún dormía. Sasuke no había dado muestras de despertar para alivio de Naruto, su respiración se escuchaba pesada, lo sabía porque su aliento chocaba en su cuello y le producía una sensación incomoda por todo el cuerpo. Sasuke lo tenía fuertemente abrazado de la cintura en una posición muy vergonzosa haciendo que el rostro de Naruto se coloreara.

Dejó de moverse para evitar que Sasuke lo estrujara más si lo hacía. Tragó saliva en seco y se dispuso a esperar.

—Sasuke Teme, suéltame, no es gracio…Uy—La caliente respiración de Sasuke en su cuello le provocaba escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

—Una chica —Hablaba Uchiha. Uzumaki se sintió derretir cuando la cabeza de Sasuke se apegó a su cuello y aspiró su aroma, soltando un suspiro que le hizo estremecer. Eso había sido raro. Y más raro se sentía cuando una mano fría se colaba por debajo de su camisa, recorriendo lentamente su morena piel. ¡Se estaba saliendo de control! Sasuke no tenía miras de estar despierto y todo eso se lo hacía dormido ¡Teme pervertido!

Naruto comenzó a removerse mientras trataba de evitar que esos delgados dedos blancos recorrieran más, sentía sus mejillas calientes y el corazón latirle con mucha fuerza

— ¡Teme!

—Está bien, está bien-Sasuke soltaba un bufido molesto entre sueños—No haré nada… Solo quédate quieta.

Naruto percibió que Sasuke ya no se movía pero aún tenía sus manos alrededor de la cintura. La respiración del pelinegro se mantenía pesada ¿Había hecho eso dormido? Sí maldita sea, lo había hecho dormido.

Luego de un momento, Naruto creyó que podría levantarse y salir de la habitación, llamar a la policía y nunca volver a ver a Sasuke en su vida.

—Sexo —Escuchó que Sasuke decía.

¡Oh, mierda!

¿En realidad estaba dormido? Naruto detuvo el intento de apartar la mano alrededor de su cintura cuando escuchó esa palabra.

Se sentía muy avergonzado, vaya que sí.

Con sus sentidos alertas, y el corazón desbocado, tomó aire, rápidamente apartó la mano de Uchiha y se levantó de la cama como un rayo. Miró a Sasuke con toda la rabia y enojo posible, rojo de la vergüenza, pero su rostro se desencajó cuando se dio cuenta de que él seguía durmiendo plácidamente. ¡Cómo lo odiaba!

Naruto iba a traer un sartén de la cocina y plantárselo en la cara de aquel bastardo que seguía durmiendo en su cama, pero…

Oh, sí. Se había olvidado de los marcadores. Tomando aquel de color azul, y evitando acercase demasiado, estaba a punto de pintar el rostro blanco de Sasuke cuando el timbre sonó.

Su corazón dio un vuelco por el susto cuando el sonido del timbre hizo que Sasuke abriera los ojos y lo observaba en silencio.

Naruto rió nerviosamente mientras ocultaba el marcador detrás de su espalda. Vaya suerte que tenía.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo, usuratonkachi?—Soltó al fin mientras veía los otros marcadores encima de la cama.

—Nada…

—Dime que intentabas hacer…

—El timbre sonó, iré a ver quién es—Naruto salió corriendo sin ver si su contrincante se levantaba o lo seguía.

Al bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a la puerta, se dio cuenta de su tonta actitud con Sasuke, quien debería pedir explicaciones sería él. ¿Por qué le había abrazado? ¿Por qué le había confundido con una chica mientras dormía? No, mejor ni mencionarlo, no se sentía con el coraje para mencionarle esa situación a Sasuke y que este lo tachara de idiota y no le creyera.

Abrió la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que un hombre estaba delante de él y varios otros descargaban cajas de un camión de mudanzas.

—Señor Sasuke Uchiha. Trajimos todas sus pertenencias, necesitamos que firmé aquí—El homre le mostraba un documento y Naruto asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar—Señor…

—Soy yo, deme eso—Sasuke aparecía detrás de Naruto y tomaba el documento para luego firmarlo con un lapicero que el otro hombre le había entregado—Gracias, necesito que ingresen las cosas a la habitación de arriba.

Con un asentimiento, el hombre se dirigió a ayudar a los otros que ahora se dirigían hacia la puerta.

— Aparta, dobe, estás estorbando—Naruto no reaccionaba cuando Sasuke lo tomaba de la muñeca y lo dirigía al sofá de la sala.

— ¡Tú, malnacido! ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?!—Rugía Naruto, saliendo de su estupefacción.

—Me estoy mudando, dobe ¿no es obvio?—respondía tranquilamente de manera serena.

—Teme, ¿y quién te dio permiso para hacerlo? ¡Bastardo, sal de esta casa!

—Baja la voz, usuratonkachi, eres demasiado escandaloso—Sasuke mostraba su típica sonrisa arrogante, mientras que Naruto se encontraba rojo de la rabia y apretaba los puños a su costado—. La cosa es simple, yo necesito un lugar donde quedarme, esta casa tiene espacio suficiente y está en renta, además, me comunicaré con el dueño para decirle que ya me mudé. La situación es fácil de comprender ¿no lo crees? No necesito el permiso de nadie.

Maldito.

—No te quiero aquí, teme, deberías…

—Oh, no me digas. ¿Me tienes miedo, dobe?

¿Tenerle miedo? ¡Jamás! Naruto Uzumaki no le tenía miedo a nada, solo a las películas de terror, a los lugares oscuros, a la soledad, y tal vez a otras cosillas más, ¡pero no le tenía miedo a ese teme bastardo! Tal vez un poco de envidia, pero no miedo.

— ¡No te tengo miedo! Y para que lo veas, te dejaré quedarte—Habló con el orgullo herido.

Sasuke ensanchó su sonrisa.

¡Oh, mierda! Había caído en la trampa. Sasuke lo había manipulado. Naruto giró la cara enfadado consigo mismo.

—Solo fíjate que no rompan nada— Y dicho esto se dirigió al patio trasero para serenarse.

De esa manera Sasuke Uchiha, su enemigo y contrincante, había ingresado a su morada. Pero Naruto no podía quejarse, el pelinegro no era una molestia, hacía tranquilamente los quehaceres que le tocaba, era muy higiénico, podía conversar con él, cada vez que no le proponía una apuesta. Y estaba el hecho más importante, Naruto no se sentía solo. Solo bastaba aguantar un poco la actitud altanera de Sasuke, y sus miradas asesinas cuando no aguantaba las insistencias del rubio.

Los dos meses pasados como su compañero de alquiler habían sido normales y un poco entretenidos, como para que ambos se hubieran acostumbrado a la presencia del otro.

**°Oo..oO°¨°Oo..oO°¨°Oo..oO°¨°Oo_"Mysol"_oO°¨°Oo..oO°¨°Oo..Oo°¨°Oo..oO°**

Naruto reía nerviosamente viendo a su compañero de alquiler.

— ¿Puedes hacer que esa niña se calle, dobe?—Sasuke lo miraba con una cara de pocos amigos, tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras y los ojos rojos, su aspecto se veía desaliñado y su ceño muy fruncido, sus orbes negras brillaban con molestia, tratando de traspasar a Naruto con la mirada.

—No hagas ruido, teme, acaba de quedarse dormida—Naruto llevaba un dedo a sus labios indicando silencio.

Sasuke solo soltaba un bufido molesto y salía de la habitación del rubio con un aura negra rodeándolo.

—Mis exámenes comienzan desde la próxima semana, se inteligente y descubre qué es lo que la niña necesita antes de que nos rompa el tímpano con su llanto.

Naruto no decía nada, comprendía claramente el enfado del Uchiha, él fue quien había decidido quedarse con la niña y cuidarla. Apenas había pasado una semana y si en un principio creyó que cuidar de una bebé era fácil, estaba totalmente equivocado. Si en un principio le había traído problemas a Sasuke por el simple hecho de haberle presentado a Sakura, su compañera de materia, ahora interrumpía sus horas de estudio con el llanto de Mysol.

Pero esa niña lo valía, si Sasuke se diera la oportunidad de observar la pureza y los brillantes ojos que parecía irradiar alegría, aunque claro, la cosa era distinta cuando ella tenía hambre o necesitaba un cambio de pañales. Naruto sabía que cuidar a una niña conllevaba una gran responsabilidad, por eso se esforzaba en conseguir todo lo necesario para que a ella no le faltara nada, había hecho uso del dinero que sus padres le enviaban, le había comprado una cuna, ropa, pañales, leche para prepararle, biberones, juguetes, etc.

Había sido toda una travesía cuidarla durante esa semana. Tenía suerte de que durante ese tiempo, sus clases se hubieran pospuesto por refacciones que se realizarían a la infraestructura de su facultad.

Naruto dejó a la niña en la cama, de forma delicada para evitar despertarla porque le había costado horrores hacerla dormir. Acarició sus cabellos negros que no se encontraban muy largos porque ella, según lo que le había dicho Tsunade, la doctora de su familia, tenía solo ocho o siete meses de nacida.

Naruto caminó con dirección a la puerta para dejar dormir a la niña tranquilamente, pero se detuvo al ver su reflejo en el espejo.

Rió bajito, su propio estado era deplorable. Su rostro se encontraba un poco pálido, tenía unas enormes ojeras, fruto de los llantos matutinos de Mysol en la madrugada; sus cabellos, antes erguidos en puntas rebeldes, ahora caían flojos por su frente. Miró a la cuna donde la niña descansaba y se dijo a sí mismo que todo valía la pena, las sonrisas que ella le dedicaba eran más que compensaciones suficientes. Y buscaría la forma en que Sasuke se diera cuenta de ello y dejara de huir a la presencia de la infante, quien solo sonreía y le extendía las manos para que la alzara, logrando que el pelinegro la mirara un incómodo y con el ceño fruncido, sin intenciones de ceder a sus deseos.

Naruto cerró la puerta de la habitación con intenciones claras de dirigirse a la ducha para refrescarse y luego dormir cerca de Mysol para recuperar sus energías.

Naruto sintió un dolor punzante en la planta de su pie izquierdo para luego tambalearse y estar a punto de caerse escaleras abajo.

—Tan dobe como siempre, fíjate por donde andas y donde dejas las cosas de esa niña—Sasuke había logrado detener su caída sosteniéndolo del brazo y estirándolo con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre la alfombra— ¡Auch!—Naruto sentía como el Uchiha arqueaba la espalda de seguro por dolor producido al caer sobre el mismo objeto que había hecho que el rubio estuviera a punto de caer.

El rubio se carcajeaba haciendo que el ceño de Sasuke se frunciera más.

—No soy el único torpe, teme—Chisteaba Naruto. Pero callaba abruptamente al darse cuenta de la cercanía de sus rostros.

Observaba esos ojos negros que a pesar de ser tan oscuros, no le producían miedo, le hundían en un abismo haciendo que el tiempo se detuviera. Naruto sintió sus mejillas arder y tragó saliva sintiendo la garganta seca, dándose cuenta de que Sasuke aún no había soltado su cintura y al contrario, afianzaba más el agarre inconscientemente.

La situación era incomoda pero ninguno hacia nada para alejarse, tal vez porque no sabían cómo reaccionar aún después de que hubiera pasado más de unos minutos en esa posición. Mirandose el uno al otro, perdiéndose en la profundidad de los ojos contrarios.

Sin embargo, Sasuke fue el primero en moverse, acercándose un poco más su rostro al de Naruto, quien tampoco se había alejado pese a darse cuenta de las intenciones de su compañero de alquiler, recordando inconscientemente el momento anterior en que se había sentido apretado entre los brazos del Uchiha, el día en que se había mudado.

La vibración del celular de Sasuke en bolsillo delantero de su pantalón los hizo sobresaltarse. Sasuke apartó a Naruto de encima haciendo que este cayera a un lado. El rubio no se quejó de aquel trato, con las mejillas rojas y el corazón latiéndole a mil, se levantó al igual que su compañero.

—Voy a la ducha —dijo Naruto para luego tomar el juguete de Mysol del suelo y dirigirse escaleras abajo.

—Y yo voy a contestar la llamada—Avisó Sasuke recomponiéndose—. Oi, dobe, la ducha está acá arriba.

Naruto giró de manera brusca, y eso que tronó era su cuello.

—Ya lo sé, e-es solo que… ne-necesito tomar agua, de pronto hace mu-mucha calor ¿no lo crees?—contestaba entrecortada y nerviosamente mientras se abanicaba con las manos y esperaba a que sus latidos se recompusieran.

—Sí, tienes razón—afirmaba Sasuke—. De que termine de hablar por el celular iré a comprar una gaseosa. —Dicho eso, desapareció en dirección a su cuarto.

Naruto pudo soltar el aire que inconscientemente había retenido. ¿Qué había sido eso? Esa había sido la situación más comprometedora e incómoda en la que jamás se había encontrado. Sasuke…había estado a punto de besarle.

No, de seguro era imaginación suya, pero… ¿porque su corazón latía como si hubiera corrido una maratón? ¿Por qué sus mejillas estaban tan calientes y de seguro coloradas? ¡Rayos! Eso estaba fuera de su control. No pensaría mucho en ello, porque recordarlo hacía que su cabeza estuviera a punto de humear por la vergüenza que sentía. Joder.

Mejor tomaba un poco de agua y se dirigía a la ducha para refrescarse la mente y dejar ese asunto atrás. Necesitaba dormir un poco más de seguro la falta de sueño le estaba cobrando factura.

Pero en realidad esa situación había estado de lo más incómoda… pero no molesta. ¡Teme pervertido! Aunque esta vez no solo era culpa de Sasuke, sino que Naruto también no había hecho nada para alejarlo. Ahora venían esos recuerdos donde el Uchiha le había abrazado de la cintura mientras dormía, ¡Joder! De volver a pensarlo sus mejillas volvían a sentirse calientes.

— ¡Deja de pensar!—Se había dicho Naruto a sí mismo. Mientras se revolvía los cabellos de forma desesperada.

—No sabía que podías hacer eso, usuratonkachi —Sasuke hacía su aparición en la puerta de la cocina y se apoyaba en el marco. Mirando fijamente a Naruto.

— ¿Estás insinuando algo, teme?—apremió molesto. Olvidándose de su nerviosismo anterior.

Sasuke mostraba una sonrisa torcida.

—Si supieras utilizar tu cerebro sabrías de lo que te estoy hablando, claro, si es que tienes algo dentro de tu cabeza, de seguro que ahí reside un tazón de ramen vacío—Se burló el pelinegro.

Ese había sido un golpe duro, nadie se metía con su comida favorita.

— ¡No te metas con el ramen, pervertido!—Naruto se tapaba la boca al instante en que mencionaba lo último.

Sasuke habría los ojos un poco sorprendido, pero al momento se recomponía y se mostraba imperdurable como siempre.

— ¿Pervertido?—Se apuntaba con una falso tono de voz ofendido.

Naruto se cruzaba de brazos y apartaba la mirada de la sonrisa prepotente que Sasuke le dedicaba

— ¿Quién llamó, teme?—El rubio giraba la mirada al escuchar el bufido molesto de su compañero de alquiler.

—Sakura-Respondió para luego pasarse la mano por sus cabellos negros con un gesto de cansancio-. Ella es demasiado…

"_¿Obsesiva?"_ Pensó Naruto mientras la culpa le invadía por haberle traído un dolor de cabeza a Sasuke, sumado a tener la presencia de una niña de ocho meses de edad en la casa, en donde se supone encontraba tranquilidad.

—No es tu culpa—Afirmaba el Uchiha para luego darse la vuelta y subir las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

Naruto le seguía los pasos mientras observaba como el pelinegro ingresaba a su cuarto con la expresión ceñuda. Lo mejor por ahora sería tomar una ducha.

* * *

><p><strong>En este momento soy afiliada al grupo del facebook "El final de Kishimoto me importa una mierda, yo amo el sasunaru" donde se realizará el bombardeo Sasunaru a partir del 15 de enero, ojo "los fics y demás que se presenten ahí deberán ser estrictamente de esa pareja", las explicaciones están en el aviso puesto por la presi Takaita. Les invito a participar con vuestros fics y demás. Y sino, podéis aportar con vuestros comentarios que tanto hacen felices a los escritores que se esfuerzan en subir algo que se espera sea de vuestro agrado.<strong>

**Esta es la página:** ** notes/el-final-de-kishimoto-me-importa-una-mierda-yo-amo-el-sasunaru-3/informaci%C3%B3n-2%C2%BA-bombardeo-sasunaru/1536696616581833**

**Y si es que no pueden ver la información por no estar afiliados al grupo, acá se las dejo igualmente.**

**Todo esto escrito por la presi Takaita XD** "**Información 2º Bombardeo SasuNaru**

De Takaita Hiwatari el Viernes, 12 de diciembre de 2014 a la(s) 15:57

_Primero, ¿qué es el "Bombardeo SasuNaru"?_

En vista del estado depresivo de mis camaradas SasuNarutescas :v pensé que sería bueno que en vez de sumirnos en depresión (?) y ver cómo crecen los aportes NaruHina y SasuSaku, enfoquemos esa tristeza en hacer crecer el **SasuNaru** y lanzar **nuevos aportes sobre ellos de cosecha propia**. Veo absurdo que aportemos cosas que ya existen, el chiste es aportar cosas nuevas para hacer crecer el SasuNaru :)

_¿Cuándo será el 2º Bombardeo SasuNaru?_

El 2º Bombardeo SasuNaru será en enero, **desde el jueves 15 hasta el viernes 30 (ambos días incluidos)**

_¿Qué puedo aportar al 2º Bombardeo SasuNaru?_

1. Puedes escribir **Fanfics**: viñetas, drabbles, one shots, long shots, actualización de capítulo...

Cualquiera es aceptado. La temática es libre, se puede escribir sobre cualquier cosa siempre y cuando la pareja principal sea SasuNaru.

El único requisito es _respetar las normas mínimas de ortografía_. En el fandom de Naruto, los fics SasuNaru y NaruSasu son los más despreciados y criticados por su mala ortografía. No puedo discutir eso porque lamentablemente me he encontrado con abominaciones ortográficas que ni mis primos de once años cometen.

Una buena forma de cerrarle la boca a las criticonas es aprendiendo a usar la ortografía :) Que conste que **no** estoy pidiendo escritos dignos de libro, sólo lo mínimo que aprendimos en la escuela: nombres propios en mayúscula, los signos bilaterales (¿? y ¡!), nada de formato script (Naruto: blah, blah...), etc...

Aclaro este punto porque en el anterior Bombardeo hubo dudas sobre esto: **No **es obligatorio que el fanfic termine en un final feliz. Ambos o uno de ellos puede morir.

**No** se permite el **bashing**. El bashing es cuando metes en tu historia al personaje que odias para hacerle pasar todas las desgracias posibles. Eso hace que el fic pierda sentido y se centre más en el personaje odiado que en los verdaderos protagonistas.

Está permitido que al inicio de la historia Sasuke y/o Naruto estén con otras personas o puede haber mención de ellos con otras parejas, ¡**pero**! la trama debe centrarse en SasukexNaruto.

2. Puedes hacer **Fanarts**: al igual que con los fanfics la temática es libre siempre y cuando la pareja sea SasuNaru. Puede ser en blanco y negro, grises, a color... eso es a tu elección.

3. Puedes crear **Memes**: sería perfecto si el meme se limitara a centrarse en el SasuNaru y no en atacar el NaruHina y el SasuSaku (o cualquier otra pareja). Se supone que debemos centrar la atención en lo que nos gusta y hace feliz, no en lo que no nos gusta :v

4. Puedes hacer **AMV's**: no importa la extensión que tengan, incluso con que dure 30 segundos sería valido. Lo importante es que sea de la pareja :)

5. Puedes hacer **Cosplay**: si se te dificultan los anteriores pero eres bueno en el cosplay, ¡bienvenido! XD

6. Puedes hacer **Avatares **o **Firmas**: agarra tus imágenes SasuNaru de tu carpeta yaoi oculta y comienza tus creaciones :3

7. Puedes hacer **Cualquier otra cosa** que se te ocurra. No sé... **Calendarios**, **Gifs**, **Paper child**... ¡Cualquier cosa que sepas hacer para demostrar tu amor SasuNarutesco será bienvenido!

_¿Cómo publicar mi aporte?_

Si haces un fanfic, publícalo en Fanfiction, Amor Yaoi, o páginas similares y pega el link de tu historia en un post con la leyenda "Bombardeo SasuNaru. Takaita Hiwatari". Tienes que etiquetarme para que no pierda de vista tu aporte y así poder agregarlo a la nota de aportes :)

Si haces un dibujo, firma, avatar, calendario, gif, etc… publícalo en Deviantart, Tumblr, Photobucket, Tynipic o similares; después pega el link en un post con la leyenda "Bombardeo SasuNaru. Takaita Hiwatari". Tienes que etiquetarme para que no pierda de vista tu aporte y así poder agregarlo a la nota de aportes :)

Es preferible que publiques tu aporte en Fanfiction, Deviantart o cualquier otro lado y pegues el link aquí porque si algún día el grupo desaparece (por denuncias o cualquier otro motivo), tu aporte no se perderá.

_¿Hay algún requisito para participar?_

El único requisito que pido es que los aportes sean de creación propia, o sea, hechos por uno mismo. La finalidad de este Bombardeo es aumentar el material SasuNaru, y si publicamos una y otra vez cosas que ya existen no le veo mucho sentido. Por eso, _**sólo las publicaciones hechas por uno mismo serán válidas durante el Bombardeo SN**_.

Nada de trampas, no se vale plagiar fics, calcar dibujos ya existentes o algo por el estilo. ¡Sé original!

**No** se considerará como aporte el tomar una imagen y editarla poniéndole brillitos, o un marco, o ese tipo de cosas. Tampoco se permite escribir fanfics directamente en un post del grupo.

_No sé hacer nada pero me gustaría aportar al Bombardeo, ¿cómo puedo hacerlo?_

Pues de una forma muy sencilla pero a la vez muy importante: **comenta**. Así es, comenta en los aportes del Bombardeo. Los autores te lo agradecerán muchísimo y se animarán a crear nuevos aportes. Hay personas sensibles que si no reciben nada se deprimen, un comentario nunca viene mal y es gratis :D

.

..

...

Una vez terminado el Bombardeo SN (sábado 31 de enero) crearé una nota donde pondré los nombres de las participantes y sus aportes para que todos podamos verlos, disfrutarlos y comentarlos :D

Una vez pasada la fecha del Bombardeo SN, podéis seguir publicando cualquier tipo de aporte sin necesidad de que sea hecho por vosotr s mism s :)

Bien, creo que esto es todo. ¿Se entendió? Cualquier duda, me preguntáis, que no muerdo... mucho :v

¡Todos unidos en la segunda campaña "El final de Kishimoto me importa una mierda, amo el SasuNaru"! ¿Quién se apunta? **"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y eso fue todo lo que Takaita dijo XD**

**E ahí, yo actualizaré a partir de esa fecha, aportaré con el final del Two-Shot Mío, dos one-shot y si me alcanza el tiempo, voy a aportar con el comienzo de otro fic. Y si las vacaciones en casa, sin poder usar la laptop, me lo permiten, haré un dibujo de uno de los One-Shot, el cual será a mano y la foto estará subida en la página de mi face. Advierto que no soy la mejor dibujante de todas. ¡Hago mi esfuerzo! Lo que más dudo de poder subir es lo de la imagen…**

**No te olvides de participar ya sea con aportes o comentarios :)**

**¡Unidos por el Sasunaru!**

**Nos leemos para esas fechas. Tengan una bonita navidad y un próspero año nuevo. Ya que creo que no voy a estar por estos lares para esas fechas. Y como adelanto, un one-shot será con un poco de temática navideña, o un intento de ella XD.**

**Si te gustó deja review, si no te gusto, también deja review, apúrate que solo tienes esas dos opciones x)**

Bueno, gracias por llegar hasta acá. Al final no sé como quedó, porque mi amiga que hace de beta se fue de vacaciones y solo quedé yo y mi mala escritura. Ni modo, así quedó.

De todas formas, muchas gracias por leer, se agradecerán sus comentarios, se aceptan toda clase de cosas, me gustan los dulces, pueden enviármelos virtualmente XD. Las críticas son bien recibidas si tienen fundamentos, porque aspiro a mejorar y me esfuerzo mucho, eso creo XD.

De todas formas, les invito a pasarse por el fecebook a mi pagina "Shimysol" sonde subiré los enlaces de los fics que vaya actualizando. Podéis enviarme una solicitud de amistad a "Shymisol fanfics" y si me pilláis conectada podéis darme charla, no muerdo, y si lo hago, tengo todas mis vacunas al día XD


End file.
